Then The Hero Comes Along
by Milli2011
Summary: Based on the episodes of The 100...Mainly Clarke-centric since she's my fave character. Rated T to be on the safe side
1. Vital Signs

**Hey guys… Since my last stint in hospital I have become obsessed with the TV show 'The 100Hundred' & so after watching I tried to come up with some one-shot drabbles. As always I own nothing but my ideas**

**Based on 1.01 (Pilot)**

Abby Griffin was commanded to watch the vital signs of the 100 teenagers they had sent to ground, informing the chancellor of any changes. Abby did but there was one set of vital signs she was monitoring even more closely than the rest, her daughter Clarke. She looked up at the screen taking note of her daughter's current stats

**Griffin, Clarke**

**Blood Pressure:** 121/ 81

**Pulse:** 68

**Breathing: **35 BPM

**Temperature:** 99°F

**Blood Glucose Level:** 5.9

**Status:** Ok- Strong

Abby sighed in slight relief that everything was fine. I didn't seem like she had sustained any injuries from the landing & her spiked vitals were possibly because of excitement to be there, like most of the teenagers. Abby needed a break after sitting by the computer for a number of hours. She instructed Paul to take over, informing her of any major changes to the stats before she disappeared to her dock to take a much needed rest

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke Griffin sighed as she trekked down the side of a hill with four other teenagers who had decided to join her to hike to Mount Weather for food & supplies. Jasper & Monty were good friends who both worked as Engineers. Monty's parents worked making the medicines for the Arc so Monty would come in use if anyone needed first aid. Octavia came only for the reason to get away from her protective brother, Blake. Then there was Finn, the idiot who wasted a month's supply of oxygen on one illegal moon walk. Clarke pressed on. She had no time to enjoy the scenery or plants. Survival instincts had set in & if they wanted to get to Mount Weather before dark they had to keep going. Suddenly stopping, Finn who wasn't watching where he was going walked straight into Clarke who took an involuntary step forward before shooting Finn a rather annoyed look

"Why did you guys stop?" Monty asked as he & Jasper caught up

"Water" Octavia whispered in awe

Stripping off to her top & underwear she jumped in. Clarke took out her map studying where they were

"There isn't supposed to be a river here" Clarke announced

As she looked up from the map she spotted something heading towards Octavia

"Octavia, get out of the water!" Jasper warned

Octavia turned sharply to see what they were on about when the creature attacked, pulling her under the water. Clarke's heart was beating wildly. She knew Octavia couldn't swim & that she had to do something. Quickly she took off her jacket & boots

"What are you doing?" Finn asked

"You guys pull Octavia out when I jump in to create a distraction"

"Are you mad?!" Jasper shouted, there had to be another way to get Octavia out

"Just do it!" Clarke shouted

As Clarke jumped in she went under, water filling her ears & blurring her vision. She just hoped this worked. Now all she had to do was figure out how she was to get away from the monster that had let Octavia go & was chasing after her. On the shoreline, Monty & Jasper pulled Octavia to shore. She was gasping for air but didn't seem physically hurt. Finn suddenly had an idea, picking up a large rock & firing it into the river, as far away from where he thought Clarke was. As the monster swam away, Finn scanned the water for any sign of Clarke. Surely she couldn't hold her breath for that long. Suddenly Monty spotted something floating on the water, a few feet from the shoreline, slightly downstream. Finn broke into a sprint, racing by the water's edge followed by Monty. Finn hauled Clarke onto the shore, lying her on her back on the bank. She was unconscious with a large gash on her forehead. He began to panic, Clarke wasn't breathing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul sprinted into Abby's room without even knocking on the door. An alarm had went off & he had to warn her quickly

"Abby… Come quick… It's Clarke" he puffed

A look of terrified shock graced Abby's features & she had turned pale as she quickly arose from her hammock. Without a word they sprinted back to the control room where Clarke's vitals where flashing on the screen

**Griffin, Clarke**

**Blood Pressure:** Unreadable

**Pulse:** 0

**Breathing: **0 BPM

**Temperature:** 71°F

**Blood Glucose Level:** Undetectable

**Status:** Failing

"What's going on?" Abby asked panicked, turning even paler than before

"It looks like she stopped breathing. Her temperature dropped just before that so it seems like she's drowned in water" Paul suggested

Abby typed furiously at the keyboard, bring up Clarke's log. All the while she prayed that someone was there, able to help her little girl. Abby wasn't the religious type but she prayed to God, Allah, Buddha…Anyone who would listen at her time of need

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do I do?" Finn was panicked, his breathing & heart rate racing

What would happen if he couldn't save Clarke? She was stupid & reckless for getting herself into that situation in the first place but Finn somehow couldn't fault her selflessness & bravery

"You need to restart her heart" Monty answered

He knelt next to Finn beside Clarke. Immediately he drew his hands to her chest, somewhere near to the breastbone & began pressing down hard

"One…Two…Three…Four…I need you to take a breath when I say, pinch her nose & breath into her mouth" Monty instructed, keeping a count in his head, "Now"

Finn took a breath & holding her nose he pressed his lips firmly on hers, releasing his breath. Monty started pressing down on her chest again & after thirty compressions Finn gave her another rescue breath. He released his lips from hers & there was a few heart-stopping seconds before Clarke let out a fit of coughing. Finn & Monty breathed a sigh of relief, she was breathing again but her pulse was weak. Gently Finn scooped her up into his arms & they returned to where they left Jasper & Octavia on the shoreline

"Is she alright?" Octavia asked, concerned for her rescuer & their leader

"We need to get her back to camp" Finn instructed

Jasper helped Octavia to her feet & together they made their way through the forest back to base. Food & supplies could wait until they had Clarke stabilized

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby wished that she could be on Earth, if not for anything but to save her daughter. As the minutes past & there was no change to Clarke's condition, Abby immediately feared the worst. Not only had she lost her husband but she had also lost her daughter. Tears rolled down her cheeks & emotion overtook her as she finally tore her gaze from the screen. She couldn't bear to take it in. Suddenly the alarm stopped & Clarke's vitals came back up. She was still in the red; her heart-rate, blood pressure & pulse were all still low & she was still hypothermic but she was alive & breathing, for now


	2. Struggling Onwards

**Thank you to all who have read the story so far (please feel free to review- all reviews & constructive critism welcome)... I was going to do this as one-shots but have changed my mind... This is continuing from chapter 1- Vital Signs... Still based on episode 1 (Pilot)... As always I own nothing but my ideas...**

Finn carried Clarke all the way back to camp. She wasn't as light as he thought & he was physically exhausted but stubbornness & the thought of the grounders kept him moving forward. Clarke's breathing was shallow & she still hadn't regained consciousness as Finn ducked through the fence into the camp, followed by Monty & Jasper who were supporting Octavia. Bellamy, spotting Clarke & his sister injured ran over

"What happened?" he asked in a commanding tone, helping to support his sister into the drop ship where they had set up a medical area

"Octavia was attacked by a river creature, Clarke jumped in to save her" Jasper explained

Finn followed them in, laying Clarke gently on the medical table

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked, concerned for his younger sibling

"It ain't her you should be worrying about!" Finn snapped

Bellamy approached, overshadowing the smaller figure of Finn & knelt next to him. He hated seeing Clarke so weak, vulnerable, pale & clearly in pain. Though he would never admit it, Finn was right; Clarke had to be first priority. Monty came in with a metal mess tin that he had filled with water & as many blankets as he could carry. Finn dipped the cloth in the water, wiping the blood off Clarke's forehead. Once the wound was cleaned & stitched, Bellamy moved on to the fact that she was still in wet clothes, cold & unconscious. He gently wrapped her in blankets. They agreed to keep watch over her. Finn took the first watch & for the next half hour he sat studying her, praying that she was strong enough to make it through

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby Griffin paced in her daughter's cell. All around her Abby could see the beautiful drawings plastered on every wall of the small grey cell. It was a strange feeling that Abby didn't know Clarke had this talent, maybe she didn't know Clarke at all. She was so like her father; with the piercing hazel eyes, blonde hair & the unwavering sense of stubbornness & leadership. She smiled softly to herself, letting the tears drift down her face, not bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She was to be executed in the morning, sent to the same fate as her husband, all for using extra supplies to save the chancellor's life when he got shot. In a strange way, Abby had accepted her death though it didn't make it any easier to leave Clarke behind. She entrusted Paul to keep a watch out for Clarke, which he promised he would do. She walked slowly towards the window, a view of earth coming into view. Abby gently placed her hand against the fiberglass, feeling its cool touch, wishing she could patch things up before her inevitable fate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke awoke with a groan. She kept her eyes shut processing in her head what was going on. Her head hurt & she could feel a weight pressing down on her hand. She thought that was Bellamy, likely keeping a watch over her. She was lying on the medical table, covered in a blanket. Slowly she opened her eyes, adjusting to the dim evening light in the drop ship. She was surprised that it wasn't Bellamy at her bedside but Finn. He was holding her hand, his head resting against his arm. Monty wasn't too far away either, slumped in the corner fast asleep. Clarke summoned up a bit of strength to move her hand, hoping it would be enough to wake Finn. Sure enough as she moved with hand he awoke with a jolt. It took him a moment to process his surroundings before he realised Clarke was awake

"Hey Princess" he smiled, using the nickname most of them had given her just because her mum was in the council, making her 'privileged'

Clarke didn't consider herself to be privileged; she was the same as every other teenager, only taking the role of leader because she wanted to care for everyone that was there

"How are you feeling?"

Finn moved his hand from Clarke's grasp. Clarke considered how best to answer that. She couldn't be selfish to those that saved life & kept a watch over her. Finn got up quickly & crossed the room. He returned to his seat with a cup of fresh water, mixed with seaweed to help with the pain & a cloth. Clarke was still incredibly pale & clammy. Gently he positioned his arm under her neck to lift her head. He placed the cup to her lips

"Here, drink this"

Clarke took a sip from the cup. It wasn't the nicest drink & she understood why people didn't like it when she made them drink it. Finn left the cup down & with a soft thump lay Clarke's head back on the rolled up blankets. He wiped the sweat off her brow with the cloth. The cooling water felt nice against her skin

"Where's Bell?" Clarke asked, her voice barely above a whisper

"He's away on a hunting mission with Jasper, he'll be back before sundown"

Clarke yawned. She hated being sick & it had really exhausted her energy

"You should get some rest. We need you fighting fit & bossing us around as soon as possible"

Clarke smiled. Her eyelids felt heavy & she lulled her head to the side as she fell asleep again. Monty came up behind Finn, placing his hand on Finn's shoulder

"Any change?"

"Yeah she woke up but has fallen asleep again"

"I'll take the next shift"

"Okay" Finn got up from his seat, turning to the young chinese fellow, "If she wakes again give her the rest of the medicine in the cup"

He pointed to the cup that was sitting on the floor next to the chair. Finn suddenly realised he was commanding Clarke's medical second-in-command, the pharmastist's son on how to treat Clarke

"Let me know if there's any change in her condition"

Finn took a last look at Clarke, moving the blonde curl that had fallen over her face. With a sigh he tore himself away. While Clarke was sick & Bellamy was out hunting, Finn was in charge. He had to make sure that Octavia was ok & that the rest were working to finish the wall that surrounded the camp, keeping out the grounders


End file.
